


If Ian Were A Poet - 2

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Ian Were A Poet [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ian were a poet, continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Ian Were A Poet - 2

Remember  _that_  night  
you shivered delight,  
the first time   
my fingerprints left  
trails in the black  
of your hair?  
The nape of your neck  
quivered, you pulled   
away in a [panic](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51231342657/if-ian-were-a-poet-2),  
until my emeralds  
met your [sapphires](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51231342657/if-ian-were-a-poet-2),  
silently saying,  
“It’s nobody’s [business](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51231342657/if-ian-were-a-poet-2),  
but ours."


End file.
